


【joker2019】哥谭宝贝（蝙丑 蝠丑 ABO mpreg）

by ruixue



Category: Joker2019
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruixue/pseuds/ruixue
Summary: Abo，mpreg后期有伪ntr，甜，甜，甜 ?私设Arthur单方面把Bruce当同父异母的宝贝弟弟看设 ?Joker不知道哥谭宝贝就是蝙蝠侠设定（一开始）Ooc啊，不撕
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	【joker2019】哥谭宝贝（蝙丑 蝠丑 ABO mpreg）

**Author's Note:**

> 摘要  
> 大家都知道Mr.Wayne是哥谭的宝贝，但没人知道哥谭宝贝也是joker的宝贝  
> 美丽的，无与伦比无可替代的，珍宝

1  
所有人都知道，12岁的Bruce.wayne目睹了父母在自己身边被犯罪分子枪杀  
他们议论这个漂亮又不幸的男孩，议论他背后的庞大家产，议论父母死去时溅在他脸上的血  
他一直沉默着，在葬礼上，在镜头前，黑发蓝眼的男孩像雕塑那么苍白，沉默着举着双亲的黑白照片，又在一个雾气弥漫的早晨沉默着离开了哥谭  
没人知道那Arthur去送了他，新进的哥谭犯罪领袖躲在不远处的灌木丛后面，透过斑驳的树影看小男孩提着印着自己名字的行李箱，一路低着头走到他俩见过面的大铁门，上车前男孩忽然抬起头张望了一下，Arthur紧张地把自己缩得更小了一点 

说不清心疼还是愧疚的情绪在他怀里复杂地发酵，车远去的声音里他站起来，对着空荡荡的路挥了挥手，一个人离开了  
bruce在副驾驶端正地坐着，盯着窗外，看见有什么从后视镜一闪而过，心想也许是一只小鸟 

他不会知道那天有人在不远处的灌木丛后面对他挥着手轻轻说再见，就像他不知道自己未来有一天，他会成为哥谭罪犯闻风丧胆的黑夜骑士蝙蝠侠  
充满他内心的动力从来不是为父母“复仇”，是悲伤，是希望这样无秩序的道德末日，绝对，绝对不要再发生  
他一无所知但坚定勇敢地踏上了他的路，一身的伤疤会成就他，做一个道德和秩序 “殉道者”，千疮百孔，善无所依 

他在异乡读书的年头里，希望这个首富继承人不要再有机会回来的人非常多，就像这些年里，joker访问的富人们，也非常多，他为他们带去一场表演，一场值得门票的表演，票价是观众的心跳  
盛大的末日，戏剧的死亡，炸药狂欢，楼宇倾落  
一如既往，没人在意这两批人为什么重合率如此之高，刚有风声有人想用地下手段雇佣针对bruce的暗杀，一场意外，不了了之。就算有几次注意到这一点的老管家也只是挑挑眉，继而摇了摇头 

joker怎么会保护谁呢，他跟这个词如此的不配 

团伙抢劫，恐怖袭击，无差别爆破，绑架，毒品，娼妓。joker的舞步画出城市霓虹灯下血色的矩阵 

而bruce在名校毕业后消失，不知所踪，连Alfred也不知道那几年他加入了影武者联盟，在无=冰原深处经受严苛的训练，当杜卡终于对他说“你已经经学会了用愤怒代替罪恶感”这句话，他闭上眼睛  
耐心，矫健，深藏愤怒、安静蛰伏。此刻他如广袤冰川一般宁静沉默，站立如苍翠的劲松，但是像冰川一样，必要时刻也会碎裂开，释放所有情绪，如同雪崩呼啸，暴风里的无边松涛

Arthur那时在哥谭最大的夜总会沙发上横陈，他醉了，满屋子的罂粟香，阿拉伯水烟没人抽了还在烧着，他躺着的姿态散乱像是一夜风流的舞女，天快亮了，他摸索到一根烟，殷勤的地头蛇举着火为他点燃，他目不斜视地走到落地窗边，城市即将苏醒过来，而玻璃上映出他疲惫但依然美丽的绿眼睛 

2 

与离开时截然不同，Bruce.Wayne回哥谭那天，罪恶之城简直就像过节，群众的热情磨牙吮血地期待“王子归来”，仿佛复仇和革命就像一场即将打响的战争。谁都想看看年轻的狮子是登上王位还是眨眼就被摔落悬崖。早几天报纸就开始报道他回来的消息，街头巷尾的议论就没有消停 

飞机降落那天机场大道和Wayne庄园门口除了媒体还都聚集了不少市民，都想亲眼看看即将继承大半个哥谭财富的贵公子 

他的确没让人失望，不管是抱着什么目的和期待前来的，深蓝色风衣的青年走出来的时候媒体镜头里还收录到了女性尖叫的声音，他母亲martha的确是曾被传成哥谭最美的名媛，Bruce小时候大眼睛小翘鼻，安安静静待在父母身边的可爱模样就给他带来过哥谭宝贝的戏称，但他真能越长越好看到现在的地步依然让人惊叹，比起之前各种捕风捉影只有一个侧脸，半片衣角背影的小道照片 

大家终于看到他的面孔已经完美过渡出男性刀削斧凿的轮廓，眉骨英挺眼窝深邃，嘴唇薄得不可思议，鼻梁秀气但修长，看起来瘦但不难察觉西装下的健壮，目不斜视地在人前和闪光灯面前走过时不动如山，透着刀锋一样带着凉意的俊朗  
Bruce到达是在白天，Arthur那天晚上在电视上看到了他，七年了，他已经是这座城市地下犯罪的无冕之王，看上去并没有老多少，或者太大变化，还是瘦，瘦的贫瘠，但在过去一次次的爆破里，在枪响和众人的尖叫里，他的噩梦和痛苦反而少了那么多，罪恶的甜美多么真实，镜子里倒影出他的面影甚至更加年轻，生机  
但那个小男孩，那个隔着庄园的围墙追逐joker  
隔着铁门从他手里接过一束花的小男孩，已经切切实实，彻彻底底的变了，就像脱一件外套一样轻盈又天翻地覆  
但他还是，还是那么棒，是装在天鹅绒盒子里的蓝色星光，他是Arthur在这个世界上最后想去爱的一个人，哪怕后来知道也许他们的血缘只是谎言，但他已经亲手杀死了妈妈，老Wayne夫妇也在那个夜晚死在冰冷潮湿的后巷，这个世界像是只剩下他俩 

而从第一次远远隔着围墙看到他，几乎是躲闪地缩回墙下又戴着红鼻头冒出来  
白毛衣的男孩穿着驼色外套，站在橘色小灯的亭子里歪歪头看他  
在Arthur心里哪个部分他一直就像他们第一次见面那么小，脆弱，容易被诱惑，他记得粗糙的手摸上他粉嫩嫩肉嘟嘟的脸颊，因为天气冷，显得格外雪白 

他对他说来，笑一下，他就跟着他的手指默默翘起嘴角，蓝眼睛亮亮的 

对，对，我的小乖乖，笑一下，就这样，我要给你一束花，给你千千万万的蜜糖的吻 

这就是了，他的爱无法收回，不管由于omega爱护幼崽的天性，还是对可能的兄弟的认识里朦胧但强烈的感动 

joker，变成joker后的世界只有他自己 

他看了不知道多少遍，直到慢慢地凑到电视机前，脸贴住已经发烫的屏幕 

他没有死，他还回来了，失踪的几年里他幻想过各种他在异国他乡长大成人的样子，可这张脸，这个人，你不真的看见，根本想象不出来可以有这样的存在。

美像是平安夜的雪，干净像是玻璃的听觉，像是神爱世人，走下台阶，赦免了你的罪。

“我的，小弟弟，我的，小宝贝······  
他就那么睡着了 

其实无论白天和黑夜他大概都不会去看他，有些美好的东西是你不该去触碰的，你甚至不想，看着就可以了，知道他存在着，就在那儿，好好活着 

毕竟安放过去，也要有一个对象，一个地方，对Arthur，只能是Bruce 

3 

蝙蝠侠是在夜里登场的，当他引起大家注意的时候，恐惧和留言已经蔓延开了 

据说他强大能一个人剿灭一个贼窝，据说他的原则是不主动开枪，绝不杀人，而是把罪犯打包丢到警察局门口，或者阿卡姆疯人院 

Joker一开始就对这个奇怪的义警产生了浓厚的兴趣  
而当对方捏着他的下颚骨把他摁在刚被炸开过，还烫着，碎石遍布的地板上，他却在恍惚地想，  
“他的手真大。”直到蝙蝠侠结结实实的一拳捣在他腹部之前，他都抑制不住地，恍惚地狂笑着 

他控制不住吸引他，接近他，也许他真的有点疯了，就像交配季节不交配会丧命的雌蜘蛛，渴望那颗最美味丈夫的头颅的母螳螂，蝙蝠侠象征秩序，强大又锋利 

joker象征混乱，甜美又凶残；蝙蝠侠绝不杀人，joker从一开始就体会到了杀戮里“矫正”的快感，仿佛终于做了正确的事情，回到了正确的轨道； 蝙蝠侠黑暗而沉默，joker说个不停，盛装打扮一身红衣，光鲜而疯癫 

小蝙蝠，basty，小蝙，短短一个月不到他的洞穴就变成一个扭曲的爱巢，蝙蝠侠字样的报纸，杂志，海报，传单从墙壁蔓延到天花板，玩偶，公仔，他们一起出现在报纸上的照片被放进相框立在柜子上，他甚至不知道对方是alpha还是beta或者，跟自己一样是个omega，那身特制的铠甲和披风隔绝了哪怕一点点信息素的味道，Arthur只能每次看到他就开了闸一样卖力地释放自己的信息素，甚至不惜吃了催化剂后去跟他对垒，反正当蝙蝠侠破解他本次的游戏，把他挖出来面对面的时候，他们之间身体的单打独斗上他没有半点优势，而他的小蝙又不会真的杀死他，不过是一顿不致命的毒打罢了，多么仁慈的惩罚，自从他到来，他就拥有joker整个舞台，他是唯一的观众，都是演给他看的 

joker知道自己的信息素是罂粟花的气味，就像麻痹敌人的鸦片膏，他凑近他越多，越能闻到这个，多棒啊，他会上瘾吗，神啊，求求你让他对这上瘾吧 

有一次，有一次他抓到joker的时候还没有破解这次的游戏，他用私刑拷问他，joker感觉到疼痛在自己身上燃烧，他仰躺在地上口鼻喷出细碎的血沫，空气里全是罂粟花令人心醉神迷的甜蜜气息，他感到自己被提着衣领举起来，像一个断了线的破木偶被提起来，蝙蝠侠漆黑的轮廓在他模糊的视线里摇晃，他的口鼻，那一片小小的没被面具遮盖的部分凑近他，多可惜啊，他现在甚至积累不起吻上去的力气 

“告诉我，你这个罪犯，他们在哪儿，如果你还有哪怕一点人性。”被处理过的声音冰冷沉重，像水泥或者磨砂的齿轮 

joker感觉又有力气说话了，他想抓住他的脸，带血的手指在面具上打滑，又落下来，只留下几道血痕 

“别像他们一样说话，你不是他们，即使你想  
对他们来说你和我 一样是个怪物，他们现在需要你  
但一旦他们不需要，他们会把你像麻风病人一样赶出去  
你看，他们的道德，他们的准则，是个无聊的笑话，一碰上麻烦就全丢了。他们只有在太平的时候才当好人  
会让你看到，到危急关头这些人就会 互残杀  
看，我不是怪物，我知道，我知道你也不是，你是一个最好的傻瓜，小蝙，小蝙···”【注 

蝙蝠侠沉默了，他感到揪着自己衣领的力度变强，但他甚至没有第一时间把自己甩出去 

“你不是就想要这个吗，贱货。  
片刻后那个声音重新开口，一字一顿，他真的生气了，为那下落不明的无辜人质，他会做什么呢，joker恍惚地笑起来，下一秒却忽然噎住了似的喘不过气，铺天盖地雪松醇香仿佛沉重的冰层厚厚地压下来，alpha强大的威压令joker周围的温度似乎都下降了，高寒地区的凛冽被带到joker面前，一直冷进肺里 

原来他是alpha，没人受得了如此可怕的信息素攻击，这间审讯室的味道几个月都不会散去，如果他们在地面，这味道必然能弥漫整个街区，真美，他是雪松的气味。晕过去之前，joker脸上还挂着一个微笑 

【这个其实是黑暗骑士里的小丑台词，改了结尾嗷 

4  
蝙蝠侠是个如假包换的alpha，信息素的味道是雪松，高贵，冰封，像一整片无边无际的木林那么沉着深邃，这里的风里夹杂着碎雪纷飞，呵气成冰，而他在这片森林里只想躺下，靠着那棵最美，最高大的雪松，就那么睡到温暖的梦境降临 

Joker醒来的时候发现那几乎是个美梦 

那次之后他们默契地偃旗息鼓了一阵子，joker几乎每晚都梦见他，湿漉漉地醒来，然后吃吃地笑着在满屋子自己的罂粟香味里摸索，找到他亲爱的玩具们再来上一轮。雪松的味道还残留在他的外套上，已经被体液和罂粟的香气浸透了 

他本来可以继续这样荒淫无度一个月的，如果不是听到“小丑们”要用Bruce.Wayne做诱饵，给蝙蝠侠设陷阱的消息，显然哥谭宝贝资助蝙蝠侠还跟蝙蝠侠关系不错的消息有些人是当笑谈，有些是真听进去了 

时间就在今晚，joker发现这个事实几乎眼前一黑 

天已经快黑了，晚宴估计也快开始了，他只来得及匆忙得冲洗掉身上一部分罂粟的香味，跑到那座大厦现场偷到服务生的衣服时候，头发还是半湿的，他的染发剂效果并不持久，现在看起来还是棕色，比天生的棕色深一些 

从后厨踏入舞厅的时候他不由自主低了低头，没人主要到他，中等身高，消瘦的侍应生 

他一眼就在人群中发现了Bruce，他比电视上看更高一些，漫不经心的样子，笑容轻浮，甚至有点自大的混蛋富家子的味道，但那张维纳斯吻过的的脸上挂什么表情都是好看的，暖黄明亮的华丽水晶灯下Arthur看见他的俊美的侧脸，弧度优雅的鼻梁，西装一丝不苟，风度翩翩的绅士，接连举杯，一饮而尽的姿势都是赏心悦目的 

俊美如冰，瞳孔蓝得无与伦比，像王子或者神明 

“他会跟谁跳舞呢。”Arthur不由自主地想，这是Bruce回来这么久他第一次看见他真人，但看来今晚没机会弄清楚了，他得抢先一步把Bruce带出这儿，这也是他看到Bruce独自前往厕所立刻跟上的原因，他想起那个电影剧场的夜晚，真像历史重演，但起码这一次希望别让他自取其辱，不，他不会再试图说什么了 

Bruce对今晚有人把自己当诱饵的事情早有耳闻，他没当回事，蝙蝠车就在这座大厦后巷，罪犯想把他当诱饵抓捕蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠也愿意把bruce.Wayne当诱饵抓罪犯，只是事后需要自己吹嘘自己如何英勇帮忙解救人质，他可以做的不错，但还是有点不习惯，那是小问题  
然而事情在那缕若有若无的罂粟花香出现开始，超出了他的预计 

无论他愿不愿意，现在他都对joker的信息素味道非常熟悉了，但joker从不招惹bruce.Wayne，也许那些恐怖活动也集中在市区，没接近过庄园不代表什么。但前几次恶作剧joker绑架了哥谭大半名流政要，跟看不见bruce.Wayne一样 

也许他现在终于要开始看见了吧，走向厕所的时候bruce在心里计算如何动静尽量小的制对方，他感到有些不自然的燥热，最好能速战速决 

“bru······Wayne先生，”joker不可能用这种声音说话吧，那个几乎是胆怯，甚至羞涩的声音在他身后开口，建议他应该赶紧离开这里，不要再回到宴会中去，他可以领路去备用的电梯的时候，bruce认真地怀疑起自己的嗅觉是不是出了问题 

他认真打量着这个不年轻的omega，他身上的味道掩饰得不好，头发结成一缕一缕的显得可怜，没有化妆和狂笑的样子几乎陌生，但，没错，的确是joker 

“我们见过吗？先生。”流利地换上花花公子人畜无害的表情，bruce甚至对joker眨了眨自己亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，“您小时候，我，不是的，没有，我们没有见过Mr.Wayne，”Arthur心虚地想往后缩，却注意到bruce红得不正常的脸色，谢天谢地宴会方向响起了枪声，Arthur鼓起勇气抓住bruce的手 

，“请您相信我，那是冲着您来的，您得赶紧离开。 

joker眼睛里的真诚和关心几乎要让bruce觉得心里被烫了一下，而发现Arthur真的带他一路离开大厦好一段距离，就要放他走的时候又是咯噔一下。这个反差实在是太大了，难道花花公子的公众人物已经这么讨大众喜欢连joker都沦陷了吗，那他是不是真的考虑别把中心放在蝙蝠身上？Bruce觉得鼻腔里一股热气，血液都往下走去，几乎已经可以确定自己今晚的酒里加入了催化剂，哥谭宝贝对外的身份是beta，催化剂对几乎没有信息素的beta只有毒品，致幻剂一样轻飘飘的感觉，但对alpha和Omega却是实打实的春药 

一定是因为该死的罂粟花信息素  
坐上阿福的车前他拉住了joker的手  
一定是因为该死的，ao之间的吸引力  
“今晚真感谢你，先生。  
他好像灵魂出窍看着自己跟joker说话  
“我希望你一起来。  
资深管家，忍住了没有回头的阿福在驾驶座上，眉毛高高挑了起来  
Nice shoot，master bruce 

5  
在车上的时候bruce就开始脱衣服了，领带，西装外套，马甲背心，烦躁的青年拉扯着自己的领口向自己那侧座位蹭，直到Arthur从背后凑近他，搂住他的肩膀，试图把他的身体拉过来一点一点舒展开，罂粟花极具安抚效力的香味在狭窄的车厢里弥漫开。“嘘······嘘·····goodboy，it’s okay okay。 

Bruce身上掩盖剂的效力还没散去，Arthur丝毫没有察觉，他安慰bruce就像安慰一个因为发烧难受于是脾气格外不好的儿童，要阿福说这位先生可是一下子找对了和bruce少爷打交道的方式，年纪是大了一点，但圣母在上，看到少爷像个一般年轻alpha一样和Omega交往其实让他感到放心 

而后座上的bruce彻底放弃了想清楚原因，如果他要杀了我已经死了几百次了，bruce这样想着，自暴自弃地转过身一头扎进omega单薄芬芳的怀抱里，Arthur瘦得超出了一点他的预期，年长男人的肩背几乎是硌人的，bruce反客为主地把他拉近自己，手劲儿很大，对方却大笑了几声，一股无名火在bruce胸口蔓延，拿不准的感觉让他觉得在被耍弄，可是对方看起来又只是想安慰他，的确，这个晚上在对方的角度看起来他就是个麻烦，他能提供什么呢 

车刚停稳他就抱起joker进了门，罂粟的香气再好闻也开始恼人，殷切地搔刮着他的神经和理智，有一瞬间他惊讶于joker的轻盈，就算他并不高，作为成年男人似乎也该再重一些 

一直到自己被丢上床Arthur才感觉到事情的发展似乎完全超出了他的预期  
他只是想不到拒绝bruce的理由，他好像默认他可以从自己这里拿走任何东西，不一定得需要，只是拿去玩玩再丢也没什么问题，  
所以身体好像也没有什么，所以他就在这儿  
他经历过远比这粗暴的，何况bruce看起来不太好，他好像需要他，这个认识让Arthur心上几乎柔软地塌下去一块，罂粟花的香味更甜了 

他已经准备得很好了，简直像是有预谋的，那处甬道烂熟而柔软，无疑是不久前还被使用过，

贱货，那天的回忆忽然击中了bruce，你不是就想要这个吗 

瞧瞧他，这个小洞一定含过不少男人的老二吧，他最喜欢哪一个？他会这样安慰他们吗，用这鸦片一样的信息素 

joker的大腿在他身侧柔顺的打开，修长瘦弱得像时尚杂志上的模特，脚踝细一手就可以包住，他一语不发，好像开口就会酿成什么错误，安全套撕开的声音让他肩膀缩了缩，但bruce嵌进去的时候他小口抽气着，主动攀上了bruce的肩膀 

又软又热的后穴极大地安抚了bruce烦躁的神经，bruce的双手在他后背游走，摸到一节一节的脊椎，他不动声色地观察这具身体上的伤痕，看起来上次自己留下的疤都恢复得不错，普遍认为Omega娇弱其实是不对的，论攻击力也许是，但自愈能力最强的其实是Omega 

他能感觉到joker在自己头顶发烧的，一小口一小块的呼吸，跟他的玩具比起来真正的alpha阴茎太让人吃不消了，bruce忍耐着，直到对方磨蹭他的发顶，大腿在自己腰侧收紧发出无声的邀请才开始动起来，越来越快，自下而上地顶弄omega柔嫩的内壁，bruce无师自通地咬住面前乳头的时候Arthur一声啜泣哽在喉咙里，那粒可怜巴巴的种子充血发硬，被bruce用门牙叼住又弹回去，alpha的昂扬在体内肆意翻搅着，Arthur几乎关不住自己的呻吟

，“b--b----对，好孩子，啊哈，慢一点，啊···”他小声地，底气不足地叫着bruce，在他重重擦过子宫口的时候一只手捂住自己的小腹，好像安慰，好像那样可以让自己抖得不那么厉 

太瘦的肚皮没有赘肉的掩饰，手轻轻敷上去也能感到bruce正在他里面顶撞，以让人喘不上气，眼前发黑的力道。Bruce是个体贴的情人，Arthur下面小口收缩吞吐着他一边断断续续呻吟着叫他名字的姿态让他下腹发紧，握住他前面的时候Arthur抖成了一团羽毛，恍惚间他甚至觉得闻到了雪松的气息，不是那种冰冷的压迫感，是壁炉里正燃烧着的暖烘烘的松香味道，让人想起流动的金黄粘稠的琥珀 

“小蝙？”joker觉得自己手脚发软，脑袋里一团浆糊，后穴汁液淋漓的软肉卖力收缩着讨好着那根粗长的性器，前面的器官也委屈酸胀地一颤一颤吐出前液，连床单都打湿了。Bruce没听到他梦呓一样的呼唤，高潮将近的时候一只手强势地玩弄着joker快到极限的性器，另一只手却搂住他的腰骤然加快了抽送的速度，一口咬在敏感的乳头上泄愤地舔弄吮吸  
joker腰杆绷紧得像悲鸣的琴弦，呜咽着颤抖着，眼泪口水都流下来无助地求饶地底下身吻着bruce的肩膀叫着bruce的的名字射的到处都是 

6 

Joker睁开眼睛的时候已经天光大亮，他很久没有睡这么好了，清理过的身体从里到外酸软但少有的清爽舒适，也许是因为放纵太过美好，就算疲惫他却满足，他隐隐约约记得昨天晚上他去了好多次bruce也不肯放过他，是不是beta的持久力都那么好呢，那玩意儿似乎连他脑子一起搞坏了，他甚至错觉闻到了信息素的味道，床铺前所未有的柔软，另一边早就空了，他伸手去摸那片已经没有体温的布料，就那么把手放在那儿了一小会儿  
他听到身后开门声音的时候没有动，好像这样可以让这个时刻长一点，bruce看见雪白的被单上他侧卧的脊背，瘦，线条都是错落的，腰部的弧度像一弯弦月或者圣杯，清凉浑圆的臀，蝴蝶骨像稍有不慎会血淋淋地刺出皮肤，伸展出一对罂粟花瓣一样魔魅的绯红膜翼，bruce眼神发暗，喉结不由自主地滑动了一下  
“hey。”已经穿戴整齐的年轻绅士坐过去把他翻过来一些，“你在想什么？”他把他笼罩在自己的影子下面，没发觉这一切多么的自然  
“想我能不能就这么死去，哈哈。”Arthur干笑了几声，停下来换气的时候笑容还挂在脸上，里面温柔和遗憾几乎一样多  
Bruce不习惯这样小丑，他没期望过看到这样的小丑，他的疯癫让他头疼，但他的绝望让他变得不像自己。他想起曾经母亲喜欢给他念的小说，年长的男主角对女孩说你对我的影响如此之大，就像在你的身体里，一根琴弦把我们的肋骨连在一起。她说你看，b，这就是爱情。Bruce吐吐舌头，却没有跑开，母亲身上橙花的香气如此隽永。Martha是个做了妻子和母亲后依然珍珠一样的女人，也许比起嫁人前更像一件珠宝，她的教育方式如此天然而有效，bruce还不知道她就算没能保护自己，却保护他离开了一条和蝙蝠侠完全不同的路  
“阿福会送你回去的。”bruce手掌在他光裸的肩膀停留，但主动拥抱他的是Arthur，就算没有标记罂粟的香甜气味也微妙的改变了，非常东方调的幸香，也许长期服用抑制剂的omega还没发现，但bruce闻到它的层次已经加深，是木质植物的香味，主要是松香，愈伤草、琥珀、麝香好像还有天竺薄荷  
凉，青涩  
年轮  
“smile。”他出神的时候似乎下意识的皱起了眉头，Arthur大拇指支起他的嘴角扬起弧度，他感到他指尖几乎触到柔软的牙龈，而双手正捧起他的脸，一个吻落在他皱起的眉心，轻轻啄了几下 

笑一个，对，微笑啊 

“smile。 

7 

“所以，他以为他是我哥哥。  
看着阿福整理好的资料bruce淡淡地在椅子上转了一圈，内心某个地方还松了一口气  
“他会是吗？”然后他才似乎终于想起了这个问题的真实性重不重要  
“我建议您用测验确定，我们需要Arthur.fleck先生的样本，严谨起见样本限于头发，口腔粘膜或者血迹。  
“客房里——  
“弄乱的房间和弄脏的床单都是应当立即清洁的，少爷。  
“好吧，后来他去哪儿了。  
“昨天早上你因为‘工作需要’离开后，他只要求我送他到车站，bruce少爷。  
“没关系。”bruce果断跳过自己早上落荒而逃的失态，“我在他衣服上贴了信号源，他可是joker。  
“虽然情况特殊，但蓄意跟踪omega不应得意，少爷，太不绅士了。  
“我本来就是假的绅士，阿福。”bruce调整着手腕上的铠甲零件，夜巡时间到了 

他从来不自诩绅士，起码从很久之前开始就不了  
他不但跟踪了他，他还知道，他要发情了  
不难，掩盖剂只能骗过鼻子，骗不了omega容易被诱导的身体  
他们融合得如此之好，bat甚至还没有真的咬他一口，只是把他灌满了而已 

Bruce出发的时候Arthur或者joker正躺在他扭曲的爱巢里  
他的秘密巢穴在这个城市深处，从来没在地图里出现，也没来过别人 

蝙蝠侠的身影依然遍布这小地方的各个角  
他睡不着，烟头散发着新鲜的焦香，刚才他闭上眼睛，因为觉得自己在黑暗里清晰地感觉到bruce在他身边的呼吸而一遍一遍起身查看 

他吸一口烟，过肺，几乎吐不出什么雾灰 

8 

Joker又在电视上看见bruce了，热门品牌晚间节目，时间段和嘉宾都是黄金的，直播会出现在所有公交车上，甚至哥谭市中心购物广场那块最大的灯屏。主持人提到他前几天参加的宴会遭遇恐怖袭击，戴小丑面具的暴徒试图绑架他却直到警方赶来也没找到他的新闻时，joker还玩着他的小手枪笑了笑  
很快他就笑不出来了  
“哦，我那天遇到了一位非常迷人的omega，跟他一起离开帮我躲过一劫。  
“他？”台下一片沮丧或兴奋的起哄声，主持人敏锐又惊喜地抓住了这个点，“我猜你们离开后一定不会各自回家？  
“当然，那是第二天早上的事情了。”哥谭宝贝wink的时候根本是可爱的。“那真是我的Mr lucky，可惜他回家后一直没给我打电话，我猜如果不是我太糟糕，就是他现在都没摸一摸衬衫口袋。  
他说得简直委屈，主持人和台下大片观众一样，发出一连串像看一只讨零食失败的黑猫咪般夸张的awwwww~~~  
“也许这位Mr lucky正在看我们的节目呢，你有什么想跟他说的吗？  
“哦，我想想。”bruce坐直了整理了一下西装外套，准确地找到了最近的摄像头，Arthur觉得自己耳边心跳声突然大得无法忽视  
“我的确有些话想说，但是，如果再见面我就告诉你。  
他目光直勾勾地看着镜头，眼睛蓝的惊心动魄，主持人还在说要帮他在哥谭日报登寻人启事，又立马改口说报纸一定自己就会刊登。Arthur耳边嗡嗡作响，盯着屏幕里依然无懈可击的俊脸和嘴唇，几乎心脏停跳  
这个花花公子的恶习正在如此完美地满足他的幻想，甚至，曾经的梦  
被选中，被善待，被眷顾，被定位成特别的那一个  
电视机前他甚至头晕目眩，他在找他，他每句话都像咒语，joker看见自己的理性和防备以从未有过的方式片片剥落，几乎是迫不及待的  
想被王子注意吗？  
王子一个眼神，空杯就会灌满香槟。王子皱一下眉头，身后就掉落一大片女孩轻柔的叹息。王子微笑地站在那里，大家就对着他举杯，王子一点办法也没有。王子不知道自己城堡里有多少个房间，就像Arthur不知道这样一夜意外的自己有多少个  
变成joker才有人看见他，重视他，那些是Arthur没有的一切  
可是突然，Bruce都给了Arthur，包括他从没得到过的关注。Joker跟蝙蝠侠的游戏完全是不同的性质，他在bat面前是个彻底的疯子没救的婊子，和世界上一切好东西都没有联系也没机会展示，那样得到的关注和联系一开始就注定代价高昂，两败俱伤，恶性循环  
但bruce，他在bruce面前好像还有机会  
唯一的弟弟，唯一的机会。温柔其实也要有对象，各种意义上，只能是你。就算不是没有余力，实际上也没有别人出现了  
后知后觉地，Arthur摸着那张在衬衫口袋里沉寂了好几天才被翻出来的名片，发现自己这几晚虽然状态飘忽，吃了抑制剂也没有多少缓解，但他都没有想起蝙蝠侠 

9  
直到真的看到停在楼下的big black car，Arthur还在怀疑自己是不是真的要去跟bruce Wayne约会 

他成为小丑后基本就没买过日常普通的新衣服了，现在他来身上还是旧旧的卡其色外套和深灰色毛衣，衬衫洗了太多次，领子软软地从毛衣领口支棱出来，头发也有点欠修剪，但好歹干净多了，他伸手对着旁边的玻璃门扒拉头发  
就看到镜像里，身后那辆大黑车停稳，哥谭宝贝降下车窗，头探出来一些，抬起眼睛看他。不用开口，就能听到  
你不来吗，你怎么还不来  
这肢体语言的声音真大，不知怎么，宛如路边纸盒子里一只等待领养的黑猫  
他怎么总是这样，Arthur低下头抿抿嘴，像是制止了一个笑容  
那一天的哥谭正是秋初，有点凉意，但更多的是舒适，没有下雨，也没有大太阳  
Bruce没带司机，Arthur发现他自己开车的时候非常认真，而且安静，是非常少见的开车不骂人不感叹的那一种，途中有按喇叭的情况他按喇叭的方式让Arthur笑得停不下来，首先前面已经有一辆插队了但是还有一辆暗戳戳要挤进来，bruce先小声念叨“ok，let’s do some···”然后他像摸什么烫手的东西一样并不长按方向盘中间的喇叭开关，而是点一下又收手，点一下，又收手  
Arthur不常有机会坐副驾驶，甚至好像是从来没有过，但他也知道一般人绝不这么开车，而习惯了小丑的哈哈哈的蝙蝠侠，不，今天是bruce，也没有对他车里这点小打小闹的笑声感到奇怪，毕竟他犯罪现场的尖叫大笑字面意思能穿墙  
“我开车是在国外自学的，一开始总闯祸，后来阿福为这个专门跑到我学校来。”等Arthur笑到放松在副驾驶喘气，他开口解释到。“oh这是我见过最棒的开车风格了宝贝。  
“我也不总是这么开。”这是真的，虽然能发挥承受他本身的开法的应该只有水陆空蝙蝠车 

Arthur在安全带里侧过身看着bruce，他收收腿可以整个窝在椅子上，“坐好啊。”bruce在等红绿灯的间隙看了他一眼，Arthur没正过去，而是把脸埋进了手臂里一半摇摇头，露出一双瑰丽的眼睛，bruce挑挑眉，不动声色地忽然按下了调节旁边椅背的按钮，Arthur猝不及防地躺下去，发现安全带还扣上了儿童锁亮着红灯解不开  
“为了你的安全啊。”下一个红绿灯的时候bruce一边悠闲地摸Arthur大腿一边说，稍微用力就能感到骨头，Arthur没什么反抗意味地哼哼了几下，只在他往上大腿内侧插进去的时候夹了一下腿。Bruce暗下决心要走红绿灯最多那条路  
晚餐挺好的，包间的服务员又必要又像不存在似的。Bruce是去海边走走吧，去车库的时候拉了一下Arthur的手，不同于Arthur的想象，他俩的手掌是不相上下的粗糙  
哥谭是个码头城市，大运河把它分成半岛，天快黑了，黄昏中海边人不多，海鸥时不时就来他们面前晃一晃，似乎一直没发现发现他俩真的没给他们带吃的  
有人骑着自行车卖花，看上去生意不错，几乎都卖完了，玫瑰只剩下暖黄的，在夕阳里格外像开在时光里  
他又想起martha的书房了，想起聂鲁达和博尔赫斯出没的童年，书里说爱那么短，遗忘那么长。他又拉住了Arthur的手 

我给你瘦落的街道、绝望的落日、荒郊的月亮  
我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀  
我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚  
我给你我设法保全的我自己的核心——不营字造句，不和梦交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心  
我给你早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆  
我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴  
我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你 

——————《我用什么才能留住你》博尔赫 

9 

海平面上的夕阳还剩一线天光，却浓稠得一往情深，星星已经出来了，Arthur之前没注意过原来哥谭这种大城市，海边还能看到星星  
他俩并不说什么话，几乎不，但沉默也有好的一种，像是你为了这种沉默已经等待很久  
“所以，你过得好吗，上学的时候。”Arthur点了一根烟  
“学到东西的角度讲吗，是的。”bruce吸了一口扑面而来的，夹杂着海风气息的烟味，莫名想念对方脖颈之间温暖的罂粟花香。“现在想来挺奇怪，阿福一直担心不想我回来的人会找我麻烦，但我的确都没遇上。”这是实话，这点他一直没怎么想明白，不能指望那群没心的阔佬因为他还是个孩子就放过他吧  
“你呢，你以前做过什么？”心情有点复杂的明知故问  
“我是喜剧演员。  
“讲笑话那种。  
Arthur点点头  
“讲一个呢，你想吗。  
一阵沉默  
“knock，knock。”Arthur举起手敲了敲bruce面前的空气  
一阵沉默  
果然  
“······knock，knock？”不太确定地，Arthur愣愣地看着bruce抬起手，也敲了敲面前空气里不存在的门  
他笑了起来，是小丑那种灿烂的笑容，立马入戏地伸出手摸索，五指伸开做出描绘那扇不存才的门，寻找门锁的样子，仿佛他们面前真的有一扇门，空气做的，Arthur投入地表演着，整个人趴在空气门上听着什么，就像一百年前那种形式主义的黑白默片，bruce皱着眉头却扬起了嘴角  
“knock，knock。”看准时机，bruce又抬起了手，这次他敲完空气门，直接做了个开门的动作，Arthur配合地做出忽然失去门板支撑要摔倒的样子，鬼使神差的，bruce想也没想就伸手把他搂进了怀里 

一时间他俩都没说话 

“knock，knock。”直到Arthur手臂攀上他的肩背，轻轻拍了拍  
“冷吗。 183的bruce低头看怀 174的男人，Arthur配合地往他大衣里蹭其实只是想离他近一点。“回去吧。”他指向模糊地说，看着胸口的脑袋轻轻点点头，耳朵泛着不正常的红晕，不动声色地深吸了一口空气里甜美的罂粟气息。Finally  
开这辆车出来的时候，他们俩应该都没想到会像现在这样叠在后座上，车本来不小，他俩这么搞就不够大了  
“我要声明这真的不是我计划里的一部分。”bruce在Arthur解他皮带的时候不知向谁解释了一句，Arthur没回答直接急切又彻底地把他含进了嘴里，他立马就闭嘴了  
不是说技术多好，Arthur含他像是真的沙漠里的人急需水源，毫无章法但柔软的口腔卖力地吮吸着bruce，舌头在有限的空间里辗转舔舐着，小舌艰难地颤动让bruce头皮发麻，他十指插进Arthur的头发里拿回了节奏，自然卷的半长棕发触感柔软，他拉着他吐出来一点，欣赏omega被荷尔蒙刺激的迷乱的表情，然后挺胯的同时按向自己，这下Arthur是真的在呜咽了，咽不下去的口水和眼泪一起留下来，他整个鼻腔和嘴里都是bruce雄性的味道，对方抓着他的长发，龟头在他嗓子眼儿研磨的时候他一边窒息地抽噎一边蹭对方还包在西装裤里的紧实大腿，bruce低吼着想抽出来的时候他却含得更深，直到滚烫浓稠的年轻精液抵着嗓子眼一股一股地射进了他嘴里才呛得松开，bruce捏住他下巴看见那张湿漉漉的乱七八糟的脸，泪眼朦胧，头发粘在脸边精液呛进了鼻子里，这时Arthur张开嘴，让他看自己全部咽了下去  
罂粟花的香气蒸腾着无法抵御的销魂魅力，bruce摸了摸他的头发，于是他像得到什么夸奖似的低下头继续舔舐亲吻情人刚射过的鸡巴，就像乱伦的母亲迷醉又痛苦地舔舐儿子滚烫的勃起，动作像妓女那么放荡又像安慰那么纯洁，渴望被他填满，使用。他自己也奇怪，bruce只是没有信息素的beta，但他完全把持不住自己在裤子里湿的一塌糊涂。他最近状态一直在发情期的边缘，一团火在下腹酸软地灼烧，今天他在副驾驶上窝起来不全是因为放松  
他还是像上一次那么敞开，汁水丰富，烂熟像枝头摇摇欲坠的葡萄被揉捏，好像这种敞开本身就象征幸福。Bruce把他整个抵在后座椅背上，Arthur一手托着自己膝弯打的更开，一手揪着bruce胸口的布料，他身上的皮肉松软，薄薄的一层，挺立的胸口像等待的种子，bruce单膝跪在他腿间，挺进去的时候把那粒种子吸进嘴里，逼出Omega叹息般的呻吟  
这个姿势bruce可以靠强劲的小腿发力把他钉在椅背上就像钉死一只蝴蝶，车内狭小的空间里两具身体激烈的纠缠带着车都抖动起来，腥香浮动，bruce水声四溢地插着那张柔软潮湿的小嘴，感受它谄媚的高热，层层内壁收缩抽搐。Arthur眼前发白，这具身体在半吊子发情期的边缘煎熬太久了，bruce正抵着他内腔的入口研磨，进入一个头又退出来再碾过去，他肚子里又疼又发酸，呜咽着祈求对方更彻底的刺激，抖着腿根儿内腔喷涌出一波一波温暖的爱液。“b····呜，嗯啊，呜呜求你了，好孩子，宝贝，求你了。”bruce的持久已经搅得他内里高潮好几次了，小嘴都含不住那么多爱液被阴茎挤出来沾得屁股下面座椅滑溜溜的，“我想让你舒服啊。”漂亮的青年到现在都没完全脱掉裤子，他需要拖长时间压制成结的冲动，手指捻动Omega被蹂躏得湿漉漉的胸口又在颤巍巍的阴茎上收拢，满意的感受到年长男人拖长的，断断续续的哭音里又一波温暖的爱液浇在龟头上  
“又来了，呜呜，又要又要到了。”Arthur承受不主地绷紧到脚尖，bruce揉着他胸口忽然加快了节奏，密集地攻击那个一波一波泄着水的小口，硕大的龟头最终卡进翕张的小口里面搅动，Arthur的尖叫卡在喉咙里就高潮了，前后一起，快感从下腹孟浪地冲上脚尖和头顶，后穴被搅动着痉挛。烟花在心头热烈地绽开，难以言喻的满足感冲刷着他，  
“·····我的宝贝。”他在bruce抽出去之后下意识地收紧后穴伸手去堵住。车窗外天完全黑了，bruce看着他高潮后迷茫幸福的脸，听到自己心里的疯狂膨胀的声音  
这样都能让他溃不成军，乱七八糟，如果真的露出alpha的本性标记他就好了  
他知道这是哥谭最致命的通缉犯，还有一定可能是自己直系血亲。他们之间的纠缠长达近十年，无论如何都不像能发展成为伴侣的可能  
但，也许，毕竟这里是哥谭，是人间地狱，是罪恶之都  
“We do things a little differently in Gotham 

10 

“看得出来这个样本需要您忙到深夜。”老管家接过小试管里几根孤零零头发的时候说  
“他爱我。”bruce没头没脑地烦躁，“不管他以为什么，这样真的不正常。  
老管家点头，没有接话，心想好像您就是很正常的“表里如一”似的  
有什么超出了他的理解范围，joker怎么会那么单纯，那么轻，那么无害，他们怎么会是一个人。Arthur看上去是那种不会在任何情况下兴风作浪的顺民，在bruce身下那种气质几乎是羔羊，像这个词，这个符号里含义最终的那个部分一样，“安宁”“祭品”。回来的路上bruce把车开的飞快，忽然明白为什么Arthur看上去和joker不一样，是悲伤，joker从来不悲伤，他是末日狂欢的化身，是混沌的是蒙眼开枪的顽童。但Arthur，Arthur偶尔开心你都能一眼望见无边无际的悲伤和深渊般的过去，好像眼下这一刻就够了，又好像有的部分永远也安慰不了，烟雾一样，来自社会底层的沧桑贫瘠  
小人物无所谓的放荡和厌世，小人物自然而然的温柔和主动  
他想起Arthur心理咨询资料里的诊断，“笑病，负面情绪表达异化，主要表现是四肢无法协调，阵发性抽搐，精神错乱，发病期间持续性发出痛苦、可怕的笑声。  
越是悲伤，越是大笑  
不是快乐，实际上痛苦得让哭泣显得没有意义，反而只能笑了  
他急刹车停在路边，因为无能产生的愤怒席卷了他，车厢里还弥漫着罂粟花温馨的甜香，他做了个深呼吸，然后打开车窗等它们慢慢散去 

两天后基因鉴定的资料装在一个信封里送到他面前，Bruce把它烧了，蝙蝠洞的水流带走了所有的痕迹 

他不会再找Arthur，他发誓，bruce Wayne不会再出现在Arthur fleck的生命里  
也许许多年后他会嘲笑自己处理感情的幼稚，但现在这是他的位置为数不多的，可以主动做的事  
他知道这是处理感情，不是罪犯

11 

最近哥谭黑暗骑士打击犯罪有话变少了  
不是说他以前话多，但现在几乎一句话都不说了，Alfred记得上一次他把自己关在lady martha的图书室还是他八  
父母出事前bruce都在家里完成学业，老爷还为夫人该不该在他看书的时候给他喂饭发过不少牢骚，但夫人也对老爷不对下人开口而是做手势表达命令意见很大，说bruce会学······也许他还是学到了一点，最近连丢在警察局门口的罪犯都不配拥有一张“给高登局长”的便条。这种寂静还是和寡言有差别的  
其实有时候人不说话只是怕把心里真正想的说出来 

不管Batman愿不愿意，现在他脑子里出现最多的问题就是“他今天是不是发情了。 

自问次数过多，以至于就算脑内的声音也完全不再有疑问句子应有的语调起伏 

夜巡就要结束了，最近一周哥谭犯罪之王都没有出现，搞得打击犯罪的那个王坐立不安，世界真是日益荒诞，每天都离毁灭更进一步  
今夜滴水兽上的身影依然黑漆漆一大团，夜风猎猎，蛛网般的城市平面图上，一个小红点在他掌心闪烁。他一直知道Arthur.fleck在哪儿，或者说joker  
也许他应该去查看一下，查看一下总没什么的  
bruce Wayne发了誓，以后不会出现在Arthur fleck的生命里  
Batman没有  
就当去监视joker 

Joker发情的第二天，被深夜降温冷醒，一片漆黑里他摸到alpha仿真按摩棒的时候叹了口气，按了一下却发现这塑料玩意儿已经电量耗尽了。Joker发出一声长长的委屈的诅咒，把脸埋进枕头里试图闷死自己，就算是犯罪之王也不该发情期遇上这种人生危机 

这次的发情期恨不寻常，他却把心思全放在了bruce身上，以至于真的到一发不可收拾的地步，他只能庆幸水龙头拧开还能让他补充水分 

他没有期待bruce来找他，也许有一点吧，那他也不会说 

手机一周了，没有响起来，所以他不会说 

他发誓，joker起身开始寻找刀片，终止发情期的另一个方法就是失血，就像身体察觉到食物不足的条件下，雌性会暂缓生殖系统循环周期  
翻找时借着窗外城市的霓虹灯刀片清亮的银光在他手边一闪，几乎是同时，他听到卧室里似乎有什么动静，没去管，他脑子昏昏沉沉的，身体发热却抖个不停，浑身赤裸，下一波热潮就快来了，芬芳的清液顺着大腿往下流 

下一秒有人从背后抓住了他，雪松的气息扑面而来，醇厚，木质的苦香沁人心脾，一瞬间让人想起远方的家园和洁净的爱情，发烧般的燥热平息下去，Arthur甚至不由自主地靠近身后气息来源，但当后背碰到蝙蝠侠坚硬的铠甲，猛然让他从头凉到了脚 

银亮的刀光飞快地闪过险险划破蝙蝠侠靠本能举起来挡住咽喉的手臂，距离太近细长的伤口横贯整个小臂，血珠涌出低落，接连不断，雪松的香气里弥漫上新鲜的腥味，疼痛刺激着alpha的兽性，而罂粟媚药一般的香味瓦解着他的理智 

Arthur觉得腿软，就算他真的期待过谁来，那也不是他 

“你不该来，小蝙。”joker举起刀片，alpha的信息素让他气息不稳 

“你在等谁吗？”变声器放大了alpha声音里不自然的怒气 

Joker没有回答，心里想着怎么回到床上，回到床上就能拿回他的枪 

他最终回到了床上，以双手被拷在床头的姿势，蝙蝠侠走进这个扭曲的爱巢的时候有一瞬间不自然的停顿，但某人的挣扎实在容不得他多想  
“你这个疯子！疯子alpha！”joker看上去气急了，不自然的脸红一直蔓延到耳朵  
被小丑叫疯子？真是个好笑话，“你等的人在哪儿呢，他把你丢在这里，要靠放血撑过发情期。”变声器沙哑沉重的声音像刀背敲打joker的神经，他答不出来  
黑披风流水一样落到地下，机械铠甲锁打开的声音每响一次空气中alpha的信息素气味就浓烈一分，joker的咒骂声音越来越小，后穴几乎是欣喜地期待着alpha的到来，尤其是这样一个闻起来强大又美妙的，蝙蝠侠的膝盖压着他的大腿，手撑在他两边，像是一个牢笼，他甚至没摘下面罩，bruce英俊美好的脸在他眼前一闪而过，那个青年在晚霞里举起手，配合他天下最蹩脚的笑话，眼泪就像有自主意识似的断了线一样涌出眼眶 

“你需要这个。 

蒙面的alpha抹掉他的泪水，舔上他脖子上刚刚被制服的时候掐紫的痕迹，一直到含住滚烫的腺体，joker呜咽着想要躲开，大腿疼得发麻，alpha强硬地在他腺体上留下吻痕，一路舔咬到敏感单薄的胸膛那两颗可怜巴巴挺立的种子，揉捏着它们同时整个儿吸进嘴里用牙齿刮过，一只手抚摸着joker的肋骨往下摸进一塌糊涂的大腿内侧，搔刮会阴后试探着深入，很快加到三指，“不，不行，呜呜，要射了·····”joker推拒着，硬邦邦地滴着前液，腰软成一滩水，大腿内侧的肌肉随着体内手指的动作痉挛弹动  
“别，那里不行，别碰，嗯啊！”手铐猛烈地响了几声。蝙蝠侠抹开他射在自己肚子上的白浊，抓住纤细得一手就能包住的脚裸将刚刚前后一起高潮的Omega打开，没有间隙地挺腰一次到底地撞了进去  
Joker一声尖叫一半堵在了喉咙里，太多了，太满了，小嘴艰难委屈地努力吞吐着，频率和主人的呼吸一样凌乱不堪，而残忍的入侵者没给他多少适应的时间就大开大合地动作起来，圆热的龟头碾过前列腺敏感点直撞穴心更深处流着水的，翕张的生殖腔 

“bruce·····”joker恍惚地想要把自己蜷缩起来，alpha像是把他捅了个对穿，每一次都撞得脏器都在共振，他用被拷着的双手艰难地挡住眼睛，好像这样就可以想象面前是另外一个人  
身上的alpha动作一顿，却随着一声叹息更快地抽插起来，他听到他猫哭一样低低的吐出喘不上气的呻吟，还有自己真正的名字，一种奇妙的感觉伴随倾泻在他身上  
“让我标记你。”他贴在joker耳边说 

Joker拿开手臂，几乎以为那是幻听或者像听到了一场永别 

他脑海里bruce海一样的蓝眼睛看着他，说“knock knock。”，可是这一次，世界随着那个动作破碎在Arthur面前 

他不想他来，他不会说，他发过誓，他知道他们不可能，老Wayne那一拳早就打醒了他 

他还是好爱他，不是对蝙蝠侠那种病态的，情欲的扭曲的肮脏的爱，他曾经是Arthur生命里最好的小孩，现在是最温柔的男人 

“不，不，停下！”alpha的结在他体内开始膨胀的时候joker忽然挣扎起来，好像这样就可以挽回，挽回以后还能去触摸那个人的机会。alpha喉咙里发出野兽般的咕噜声，握着他的胯骨在不拔出来的情况下转了一圈，面朝床垫摁了下去，一下子碾碎了他所有的力气，仅仅是这个动作就逼他又疼又爽地再设了一次，生殖腔温暖的情液一波一波浇上alpha还在胀大的结 

一个永久性的啃咬落在他脖子上，扎破了腺体因为肿胀本就变得又嫩又薄的皮肤，alpha大量信息素直接涌进他的血液，空气中罂粟花香和雪松的气息彻底纠缠起来，发生着激烈的融合，变化 

一双有力的手臂搂住他的腰，捞起他脱线木偶一样无力软绵的身体，他的胸膛宽厚温暖，雪松的气息像壁炉里烧出的香味 

一切都不能再挽回，失去意识之前他看到的还是很多年前那个围墙里的小男孩，站在好像有一片群星星簇拥般的亭子里，看到了他 

向他走过来 

来跟着我说，老爷真的，真的，真的是个混蛋，他太过分了，起码该死一百次  
但看在joker就是喜欢他的份上我们允许他可以分期死 

12 

Bruce睁开眼睛的时候，额头上正抵着一个冰凉的枪口  
“你不想这样。  
真相大白的晨光里，他看见一张愤怒又悲伤的脸  
在那么多或扭曲或温情的接触后，这居然是他们第一次坦诚相对  
昨晚在joker失去意识后他曾走到窗边又退回来，最后摘下面罩躺回床上，决定把一切交给黎明和命运  
房间里充满罂粟和雪松已经各自融合完全的香气，雪松的苦味里有了一层隐秘的甜，像慵懒栖息的林中仙子，罂粟变化的变化大多了，馥郁神秘，层层深入以致华丽的东方香味，传递着妻子或者女主人的丰富信息，醇厚，下沉，而依然诱惑，更加引人沉沦。Bruce闭上眼睛前最后一个动作是伸手，面对面地把这芬芳的来源搂到怀里 

“所以都是假的对不对？”joker已经穿上了joker的服装，蝙蝠侠却不像蝙蝠侠了，他的枪口顺着他的眉骨和鼻梁轮廓游走，描绘嘴唇的轮廓，喉结，心口，肋骨  
“你爱两个我，我总得让你知道他们其实是一个。  
“在你做了这一切之后吗？你这个混蛋，不可理喻的疯子，你期待收到什么反应，你期待我怎么样，满怀欣喜感激涕零地和你结婚吗？”空气中的罂粟花的香味都因为主人的愤怒散发出烧焦的味道  
“你真的不了解我，对不对？”joker的笑容在他脸上拉扯，他凑近bruce的脸，近得能看清他浓妆下通红的眼睛，但他没有哭，这一次他没哭  
枪响的时候，剧痛贯穿bruce的腹部。他还是开了枪，在昨夜就应该响起的那一枪  
“永别了，宝贝。  
一个罂粟香味的吻落在bruce额头上，他捂着伤口倒在地板上的时候四周燃烧起来，血泊很快扩大，bruce听见体内热血涌出来汩汩的声音，火苗迅速席卷了墙上的海报直冲天花板，摆满蝙蝠侠玩偶和照片的书架坍塌，墙角的报纸蹭燃起一米多高的火焰 

警告前详细，终于终于包子上线啦嘿嘿！  
下章女装Arthur，耶！

13  
他当然没死，甚至不是很接近 

不是欠揍或者说可以再来一次什么的，但让黑暗骑士好几天都不露面，哥谭宝贝也闭门谢客甚至不离开房间的原因基本不是因为被打了一枪，joker没拿走他的铠甲，以至于火焰也没碰到他一块皮。他甚至回庄园还有阿福去接，虽然一路失血的枪伤看得老管家默默摇头  
bruce最近还是像只失群的大动物似的昏天黑地，垂头丧气，他拒绝拉开窗帘，三餐托盘大多数时候要在门口放到冷掉，才想起来开条门缝拿进去 

失恋的男人在哪儿其实都是差不多的 

那场大火最有效的作用就是切断了他监视的可能，现在他毫无办法知道Arthur在哪儿了，也许他就是个控制狂，不知道自己爱人在哪儿就觉得一切都没意义……总之他因此几乎没有动力起床面对世界，与omega建立连接后的感觉如此之好，虽然比不上omega被标记后会信息素产生的永久性变化，但联结后一段时间alpha信息素也会受到一定影响，不再是普通的沾染，而是更彻底的融合，其他的ao都能闻出端倪，那不是一个人的气味，只要他们还在彼此身边，一直有接触，这种影响就不会消失  
现在就算对方不在身边，他也能从自己全新的信息素味道里得到安慰，尤其是Arthur拥有如此抚慰人心的罂粟气息，这可真的比现实里吸鸦片健康多了，效果要bruce说简直有增无减，还为他量身打造，雪松的清苦寒凉的木质气息简直变了调子，沉浸其中他忍不住想也许他要永远失去原本信息素其中凛冽的攻击性了，现在异国风情的罂粟香包裹其中，他闭上眼睛简直身处一片绿洲湖泊，鸦片烟袅袅婷婷，棕色半长发的绿眼睛omega含着一颗葡萄柔若无骨地向他压过来。或者暖烘烘壁炉前皮毛柔软的地毯上，他枕着一双大腿，轻易抬手伸进衣服能一路摸过omega瘦弱的小腹直达胸脯 

但睁开眼睛面对现实，他的omega已经离开半个月了，罂粟的甜香越来越淡，几乎让alpha难过 

说到底他是二十出头的毛头小子，虽然他真的不像且远超于这个群体一般代表的意义，但他吃过的苦里其实还不包括爱情  
你搞砸了，你和那个好像从身世开始就纠缠不清的人突然，就没有以后了，现在，未来，再也没有了 

冬天还是来了，哥谭急剧降温，一场雨就是一道坎，人们在街头行色匆匆，而不管哥谭宝贝还是黑暗骑士都回到了秋天之前的状态，一年中最后一个月，许多事情这下总得了结 

当今年第一场雪落下来的那天早晨，bruce反复确认，罂粟的香味的确 ，彻底在他身上消失了 

14 

“Alfred，你知道我们小时候见过的事吗？  
毫无征兆的，他对阿福提起十多年前的往事，甚至不用指明事件里另一个人是谁  
他其实一直记得，只是直觉的，没有说，从他那天没跟父母提起开始，那天就成了一个默契又莫名的秘密  
“我有保留那时大门的录像，bruce少爷。”Alfred倒茶的手都没有停顿一下，但放下茶壶之后，他意识到也许他一直等着少爷问起他，因为除此之外提起这份往事绝无可能  
“还有一些别的资料，关于Thomas老爷还有您留学时期。  
也许他庆幸他还是问了 

那天bruce在蝙蝠洞呆了很久，Alfred去找他的时候，一面墙的显示屏上，全是joker，还有Arthur  
“如果以为，我是他的弟弟，那他当时为什么，在我们第一次的时候，他不阻止我。  
“哦，我不知道，bruce少爷， “也许是你看起来需要他。 

蝙蝠洞里回荡着瀑布的水声 

“你认出他了吗，Alfred。”年轻男声听起来淡淡的，带着一点疲惫，“你一直都知道他是谁。  
“您看起来需要他，少爷。”老管家把他从椅子里拉起来，催促他休息，“就像您小时候，总爱跑到围墙边去，好像这样就有谁会来。”“谁都阻止不了您。 

他需要他，bruce想起来他在车里从背后抱住自己，试图把他僵硬蜷缩的身体捞起来，一点一点扳直。他在他头顶底气不足，断断续续地呼喊他的名字，“b，好孩子，我的好孩子，b，慢一点，对，好孩子。”男人抚摸着他的脸颊，仿佛他们在做什么微不足道的小事  
Bruce忽然明白了他的悲剧，他总是这样，只是在一味地以简单的想法和游戏化的方式来接受和应对生活， 在那个命运的暴乱之夜，小时候的他和父母在电影剧场看的就是卓别林，那就是joker，就是这种对不幸的真正原因一无无知、漂泊无定、思想简单、古怪又夸张的普通人，他唯一的不普通就是痛苦癫痫的时候身体却讽刺地让他大笑，就是他曾经不可思议，至今还能看到影子的，那种单纯善良 

一个摩登时代来自底层的“小丑” 

这样一个小丑，他所在的阶层毁了许多个“他”的生活，他还是选择了捍卫他 

他曾捍卫你，从那些和你同一个阶层，和你父亲微笑举杯的人手里，他想爱你，录像里他是因为看见bruce在害怕才触了电一样落荒而逃 

好儿子，好哥哥，好演员，他曾经那么努力想承担这些角色，就为了一点说不清摸不着的温暖，善待 

Bruce想到那场多年前的表演，他反复看那天大门的录像，自己被墙外红鼻子的男子一点点吸引，走出星星环绕的小亭子，把手伸出铁门接过他的魔杖，顶端羽毛像花朵一样盛开 他摸他的脸让他笑，他觉得好新奇，除了妈妈还没有谁这么碰过他 

他想起小丑对他说的那些话，“别像他们一样说话，你不是他们，他们把你当做怪物，可我知道，你是个最好的傻瓜。”那时他还把他当做怪物，可不是的，他们的痛苦还有人生如此息息相关，像舞台的两端，硬币的两面 

某个维度上真的一直只有他们两个，从那个遥远的下午到如今的罪恶之城下的夜空，出生在罗马的人和出生在布鲁克林的人，沧桑麻木的中年和新鲜痛苦的童年，骑士和异端，毁灭与纠正，小丑与看客 

扭曲的世界里，他们之间的距离远比一扇铁门更深刻，又像是被连着脊椎背对着锁在一起 

而小丑的表演是他仅有的方式，用来表达，表达生活，表达你好，表达我想爱你 

廉价的道具，夸张的肢体，符号的表情，这一整套学来的东西 

他用这些无声地说话，说我在活着，说你要开心，说经历着噩梦般的一天天，发疯不是羞耻的事情 

就像阿福用年复一年的陪伴说bruce少爷我最大的希望你能过自己的人生 

就像蝙蝠侠用无数个夜晚的守护说我就是对这个该死的烂到骨子里的城市坚定不移，一往情深 

这么多年小丑在那么多人面前表演过，大多擦肩而过，许多人看了没有反应，有人叹气有人投币有人笑嘻嘻，只有你最特别，你一眼就看清大把的痛苦，要配合小丑演下去  
很多人不幸不止因为所处的位置，还有表达的方式  
大部分人都没有建立起最好的桥梁，有些人不但没有桥梁，还要面对大海群山，像孤岛上的灯塔，徒步送信的马，用尽力气才能发出那点信 

他想念他 

他无法停止想念他 

几乎是同一段时间，Arthur在新的藏身处吐得昏天黑地 平复呼吸的时候他忽然意识到了什么，双手慌张地在腹部空摸着什么摁下去，颤抖着，直摁到自己肋骨上  
好像这样可以摸到那个奇迹 

在落魄的时候遇到爱人，当然是一种不幸 

但遇到已经是奇迹了  
奇迹  
Praise be  
他没缘由的笑了，声嘶力竭，嘴角咧得撕扯发疼，“哈哈哈···咳咳···哈哈哈啊——啊——”癫狂的笑声在狭窄的室内像群鸟乱窜，羽毛飞散，头破血流 不知过了多久，他笑得没有力气了，单薄的身体一点一点蜷缩到冰冷的地板上，他笑不出来了，嘴还张着，眼泪断了线一样流进嘴里 

又苦又咸 

他从外套里摸出一张轻飘飘的纸片，是十多年前，他在报纸上撕下来那张，Wayne家的全家福，他去wayne庄园的公交车上一直看着那张照片。尤其是bruce的脸，小男孩认真，圆润，花瓣一样的脸，好像这样就不再害怕，好像有他存在就不会发生太糟糕的事情 

十几年就这样过去了 

小男孩已经是哥谭最锋利又强大那个男人 

而小丑的笑脸面具下往往是一张流着泪的脸 

15 

她会有什么颜色的眼睛和头发？  
Arthur回过神来，发现自己就那样想了这个问题整个下午。毫无理由但自然而然的，他几乎第一时间确信这次会是个女孩  
想出来的答案是怎样都会很好看  
也许像bruce会更好看一点  
Arthur回到了市区，圣诞节前夕，连哥谭的街道都张灯结彩，满天星点缀整条街道上空，广场上热闹的集市散发出阵阵香味，白蒙蒙的热气蒸腾，天黑了灯亮起来，孩子的笑声最大。他很久没有近距离地打量过小孩了，孕期omega的气息格外招小孩子喜欢，短短一段路有三个小家伙路过他的时候主动跟他打招呼，他回忆着正常的反应，直到消失在黑暗的拐角前微笑都没有消失  
今晚是平安夜，要去见bruce，他还需要做点准备 

哥谭宝贝的派对一向只对男士要求看邀请函，女士随意入场，只要在满员之前，这是哥谭众所周知的，平安夜化妆晚宴也一样 

距离Batman开始找joker那时起已经又过了两个月，毫无线索，但bruce还得面对生活  
细心的人能看出哥谭宝贝没费心思遮掩的一点黑眼圈，他睡的不好，现在他的味道已经完全回到了单身alpha的状态，但他的脑子却不太乐意，于是用涣散的注意力折磨起他，会做奇奇怪怪的梦，比如昨晚他梦见joker在街头挥舞一块打折广告牌，没一个人理会他，但他还是笑，蹦蹦跳跳  
醒来的时候浑身大小伤口的疼痛一如既往，但少见的，Bruce觉得不好受  
会胡思乱想，比如现在，bruce在二楼厚重的帷幕后面俯视大厅，他没有做夸张的装扮，没心情也没心思，还是黑西装，加上一片漆黑的佐罗面具的面具挡住上半张脸，黑披风不像侠盗，倒很像大蝙蝠。他拿着一根手杖，以他的年纪在宴会里拿手杖不太合适，但柄抽出来是把剑就不一样了，他把玩手杖蝙蝠型的柄，心想刚刚走进宴会大厅的那黑裙女子可有点很像他  
棕发，伶仃的脊背，如雾的腰身，高挑，脚裸和手腕细得勾人，举着威尼斯狂欢节风格的陶瓷面具，头顶伸出华丽的角，是戴着铃铛帽子的小丑，那是个华丽的面具，得伸出一只手来举  
小丑  
Bruce挺起了背，他几乎是在“她”走进大厅的时候就发现了“她”，她的降临就跟面孔一样神秘，露背黑纱长裙，小丑面具上坠着一滴泪钻，深棕色的半长发，比bruce心里想的人更长一些，打着自然的波浪垂在肩上，纱裙透着肉色，仔细能看出没有打底，不知道是故意还是根本不知道要穿，bruce下楼，走到更近的位置去看，路上有人对他投来兴致盎然的目光，还有认出他的伸出手往他肩上搭，他快步侧身，那些阻拦都从披风上滑下去了  
随着距离的缩短，他越来越确定自己没有找错人，马上要到午夜了，灯光为了最后的计时昏暗下去，黑色欧根纱半透明能隐约窥见前胸的风景，后背几乎露出整片，蝴蝶骨和背线弧度绝美，她太瘦了，在女性中算高挑的，走起来高开叉前短后长的裙摆盖不住长腿。没有掩盖气息，妩媚的罂粟花香在场所有的alpha都能闻到，可是下一秒就会闻出这口香甜下坚冰一样冒着冷气，几乎让人鼻腔里一抽，这是已经被标记的Omega  
‘她’似乎在找人，抬起头四下张望的时候，透过面具能看见一双翠绿的眼睛。她好像有点累，靠到角落的大理石柱子上，背后的天鹅绒窗帘轻微地动了一下，bruce看准了时机，像自然界中时时上演的捕食一样，一手虚捂着joker的嘴，另一只手揽上腰把他拖进柱子后面的阳台  
速度快的没人来得及注意到，地毯上只留下一个华丽的小丑面具，落地几乎没有声音  
Arthur只觉得一下子穿过幕布就到了室外的寒冷里，下意识地缩了一下，身后那男人比他高出一个头，披风整个把他笼罩进去，他闻见那股熟悉的雪松味道，闭了一下眼睛，握住了腿根儿左轮的手也放了下来。年轻的alpha生怕他生气一样抱着他不愿放开又不敢用力，却说不出一句合适的话，呼吸都是克制的。像只期期艾艾又不得要领的大猫。Arthur等了一会儿，在披风里转过身，微踮着脚去吻他的唇  
年轻的alpha舒了口气般肩膀都放松下来，托着他的腰臀贴着自己举高，裙纱在他手上皱起来，他们把吻加深，大厅里的宴会交响乐传过来，bruce只听到啧啧的水声  
“不怕我回来杀你的吗？”Arthur把头搁在他肩膀上，外面太冷了  
“不知道，没有想。  
“你想了什么。  
“不让你再走了。  
对方完全在自己披风里的事实似乎给了bruce底气，“我可能没办法了解你经历过什么，但你也是，这不算理由。  
“不一样。”Arthur看着自己说话时呼出的白色雾气在夜色里散开  
“你捍卫过我，你知道，在我还在学校的时候。”bruce觉得自己现在就像个走钢丝的赌徒，他抱得更紧了。“我是蝙蝠侠的时候，你也渴望我。如果我对你也一样，为什么不行。  
“当你是蝙蝠侠，我们互相毁灭，然后我打了你一枪，小蝙。”Arthur梳了梳面前男人耳边的头发，一声短暂的叹息掠过他们之间。他对batman发了疯，而bruce，他从来不知道关于他的弟弟到底是真是假，以前觉得不用问，现在不能问，没人会接受他的孩子还有可能是个近亲繁殖的怪胎  
“你回来找我了。”如果有最后一根稻草，这就是  
“我来找你了，你又在想什么？”Arthur一下子就气笑了，“这两个月你每次抓到人，我是说，每次，连便利店的劫匪你都问人家“joker在哪儿？”你简直不可理喻，你上电视的时候还说，你的一个朋友在找他的Omega······哦真对，太天才了，哥谭宝贝的黑夜骑士朋友？！还有报纸，标题的用词为什么都是妻子？你是把那一枪还是那场纵火理解成婚礼了？还有大都会的报纸为什么要登哥谭的寻妻启示还在第一页？  
“那不是我说的…那个记者问我我朋友跟他要找的omega标记了没有我只是说了实话他们就那么写了———”bruce不让他从自己的怀抱挣扎出去，半推半就地把他往离帘子远的地方带，这种宴会的小阳台绯色八卦由来已久，识趣的听到动静都不会掀开帘子  
“是吗，你试一试继续再谈那个晚上？”Arthur挣不开这只大猫，他本来就不太舒服，至于原因，想一想就让他感到一股甜蜜的辛酸  
由抵在自己胸口的枪口察觉到omega语气的缓和，布鲁斯非常识趣地闭上嘴，低头致意以示投降  
“我是来绑架你的。”似乎终于决定了什么，Arthur握住Bruce的手覆在自己小腹上，因为胸开得低，纱裙的褶皱遮住了小腹，一直没人发现，可一旦摸上去就能感到，Omega那里已经有了微微的隆起  
这种人生高光时刻来得太突然，年轻的的alpha一时间不知道是该跪下来求婚还是放任自己立马把脸贴到对方肚子上，他张了张嘴，几乎是靠着这么多年良好教育终于发挥作用，本能地说了一句“我很荣幸。  
字正腔圆，态度端正，还是伦敦音  
圣诞节的午夜烟花这个时候点亮夜空简直是来救场的，bruce终于发现Wayne家族戒指还在自己手上，干脆利落地跪下来求了婚。他们都没听见快门的声音 

新年第一天，哥谭日报铺天盖地地登出了哥谭宝贝向神秘女子疑似求婚的消息，照片明显是小报记者从围墙外偷拍的，模糊但能看清平安夜烟火照亮了白石的阳台，男子单膝跪地向黑裙的高挑女士举起一枚戒指 

无中生友蝙蝠侠，哥谭绅士布鲁西！  
想看纯甜的宝贝看到这里就可以完了，不用往下拉的 

关于Arthur这部的说法很多，基本上是两种。一是Arthur只有一个人格，笑病是因为童年头部受到重创导致神经损伤，最后完整黑化。还有就是人格分裂，幻想症属于人格分裂前期症状，joker是第二重人格逼Arthur有时候大笑，最后占据了他俩的身体  
如果采用第一种那爱就不成立了，想不出第三种，那就只有第二种了，精神分裂  
精神分裂不是遗传病，但，真的会遗传，就是确定有遗传倾向，然后无法根治，得了就是一辈子，终身用药  
然后下文涉及骨科生子，电影模糊化处理的血缘关系，本文后面选了是亲兄弟这条 

电疗是，无抽搐电休克（ECT）方式治疗，在病人不能很好配合的时候用，知乎上看到然后查了知网，结论无抽搐电休克治疗精神分裂症有助于提高临床疗 ,改善患者主观舒适度、个人和社会功能,减少泌乳素紊乱 

不撕，ooc，可跳过，雷，真的，撤退吧 

16 

那是求婚，但被拒绝了 

但Arthur的确会留下来，前两个月刚被标记，体内还有大量的alpha信息素，他想也许能靠自己生下这个孩子，但第三个月开始，情况就越来越难了。他几乎什么都吃不下，就算吃了也吐得更多，他能感觉到身体迅速地虚弱下去，有时候他在与上一次记忆完全不同的地方醒过来，发现脑子里一片空白，双手却沾满了鲜血  
尖利的恐惧像笑声一样在他心里螺旋升起，那一瞬间他早已忘却的童年露出一角真实，痛苦得麻痹。梦魇从来没有放过他，但也许bruce会保护他的孩子，如果有谁能，那只有bruce  
为了避开无处不在的宾客他们来到了封存的主卧，这里最近，绝不会有人再来，所有家具都蒙着白布，保持着自从老Wayne夫妇葬礼后的样子。月光很亮，整个房间发蓝，因为门一直关着直到bruce刚用戒指打开的，大宅的供暖都没有完全充斥这片地方。Arthur再一次恶心感袭来的时候靠着床坐到了地上，他没什么东西能吐了但还是会难受，五脏六腑都在抽搐。Bruce抱着他释放出信息素，Arthur转过身背对他，没什么力气说话了似的，平复呼吸的时候头无力地搁在胳膊上。Bruce像摸什么易碎品似的顺着他的背，忍不住说“我就是在这个房间出生的。  
“上帝不知道这个孩子能不能出生。”Arthur知道自己肯定又在笑了，因为胸腔里疼得发紧，因为被alpha清新微苦的信息素环绕，难过得更难以抑制  
“会的，我保证。”bruce从身后抱住他，伸出手，抚摸他肩膀到腹部，就像那天在车里，被下药的烦躁青年拉扯着自己的领口向自己那侧座位蹭，直到Arthur从背后凑近他，搂住他的肩膀，哄着，把他的身体拉过来一点一点扳直  
“如果那是你担心的，我们没有机会做兄弟，Arthur，从来就没有。”他从后面抱住Arthur的肩膀。“但我们会是家人的，它来的时候，我一定跟你在一起。”罂粟花的气息无声地弥漫开，bruce想起自己在蝙蝠洞烧掉鉴定结果的火焰，纸张跳动着蜷缩变黑，最后灰烬被水流完全带走  
“是，她。”Arthur侧过脸，月光里他们的接触，在白色的家具轮廓里像雪天，森林里依偎着耳鬓厮磨的鹿  
“好吧，你那么确定的话。”bruce笑起来，他的笑太过难得，连Arthur都有点舍不得移开眼睛，月光里蓝眼睛像澄澈清亮的宝石，带着玻璃和冰晶的质感，黑发柔软，笑起来俊美得像夜游的年轻神袛，他向你承诺美好的一切，承诺永恒的家园，甜美的吻  
这个时候，没人有办法不爱他 

大部分人因为感情软弱，犹豫，但bruce不是，感情让他坚强，坚强到能做任何必须做的决定 

圣诞节那天起，Wayne庄园的主卧重新使用起来。信息素的和谐让Arthur好过了许多，Alfred没问任何问题开始着手更换能够信任的仆人和照顾孕期omega事宜。Bruce夜巡结束的时间提前了，因为床帏里越来越慵懒甜蜜的Omega，Arthur情绪稳定的时候其实文静又温和，因为日益容易感到疲劳的腰臀大部分时候昏昏欲睡，筑巢心理发作的时候会用bruce的衣服和所有的枕头搭一个真的的“窝”然后睡在里面，连披风都被他拖进去了，如果不是盔甲太冰也许他也会拖进去孵暖和  
这种巢隔三差五就在主卧大床上出现，bruce只有从床帏闯进去抓住他芬芳，烂熟，因为孕期罂粟香里染上腥甜奶味的Omega拉到身下安抚，不能太深，但就一般也够孕期的Arthur好受了，他躺在乱糟糟的枕头，衣服里，眼角通红，小口喘着气，双手保护性地护着越发隆起的腹部，瑟缩着被捣弄又操开，耳后到肩膀的线条舒展又绷紧像是天鹅，汗湿的头发粘在脸边又像个什么办法都没有，抖着瘦长的大腿被bruce看着高潮，呜呜咽咽，被疼爱惨了的小母亲 

孕检做得很勤，praise be，真的是个女孩，名字很快就想好了，Ariana，源自古英语和法语的女名，慧质，迷人，不墨守成规，寓意为至圣。Ana，Arthur这么叫她，一个带点异域风情的甜美的名字 

Bruce会在Arthur睡着后离开，去仔细研究孕检的数据，为此几乎成为半个专家，Alfred清楚这已经不是单纯的准爸爸的紧张而是承受谎言的忧郁，但从未戳穿  
一切是在春天开始变坏的，孕期导致的激素变化在毫无药剂压制的情况下影响着Arthur精神状态，快八个月了，失眠，噩梦，记忆空白，bruce以为这个世界没什么能让他觉得崩溃了，可是亲手把Arthur绑在电疗床上的时候，他从没那么渴望死亡来结束人生  
这个时期的胎动已经非常频繁，Arthur状态好的时候，他们能盯着独自看好久，摸到ana在里面翻身，小脚丫还是小手，从这一头到那一头  
你要帮我，宝贝  
他从臂弯里抬起脸，把自己挪到电疗床上Arthur身边  
你要帮我，帮爸爸一个忙，好好听，如果是你，一定，一定能听见  
他把脸贴到他的腹部，手臂几乎撑不起他的身体  
我会帮你，我会尽我的全力，我愿意付出任何代价换来在这个世界见到你，但这个一定，一定要我们一起努力  
好不好，我的宝贝，ana，好不好  
他还是哭了  
一定不是所有父女都是这样，他们好像已经是秘密的盟友，早在她没出生的时候，他们就站在了一起，他们保守秘密就像保有息息相通的血缘，于是那个保留着温暖，无罪和希望的世界就这样建立起来，那就是Bruce想为Arthur做的事情  
捍卫，像曾经他捍卫过小时候的他那样 

Alfred曾在他通宵研究精神分裂的治疗和孕检数据的整理时问过他，如果孕检真的有什么问题，他要怎么办。他说这个问题他早就问过自己，从来没有答案  
那段时间他吸上了烟草，Arthur戒烟了，他却吸上了，有时在烟烧到手指，才反应过来  
Grind me down, roll me up  
将我轻轻捻灭，又将我再度卷起  
Press me up against your lips  
把我紧靠在你的唇  
Let me fill, fill your lungs  
让我的气息填满你的肺  
Then breathe me out  
然后将我缓缓呼出，随风飘 

那年六月，Ariana·B·Wayne出生在一个温暖的夏夜，尽管那么小，哭声微弱像只真的幼猫，但她依然是个最漂亮的宝贝  
她的头发是淡淡的棕色，水汪汪的蓝眼睛睁开的时候，连Alfred也笑着抹了抹眼角 

Arthur是在她出生第二天早上清醒过来的，虚弱，但喜悦，乳房焦渴得坚挺着  
又是一段时间的平静日子，秋天很快又来了，bruce这才认识到，只过了一年，但看看三个月会笑出声，会咿咿呀呀跟人聊天，几分钟找不到Arthur就着急得乱爬，看到自己走过去会很大声啊啊叫的女儿  
这大概是最好最漫长的一年了 

之后Arthur开始偶尔失踪，bruce总能找到他，但那也是他仅能做的  
Ana三岁的时候，Arthur消失了，没跟任何人告别，一天女儿突然抱着小熊出现在bruce书房门口，说午觉醒来到处找不到妈妈了，bruce招呼她过来，挨着她香喷喷的小脑袋，闻到包裹着她的罂粟香，他们那么默默地挨着，好像就什么都不用解释了。父女俩回到了那个电疗室的时刻，本来只有残酷和无奈，但因为这么挨着，就有盟友的温馨了 

17 

两年前 wayne庄园

“我会是，我会是个大麻烦basty，我没有机会了，小蝙，我不知道我还有多少时间，每天，每天那个开枪的人就跳出来，每次，我都迷失得更久，我会是她好好长大的障碍，你瞧，我不总是能控制我自己，也许我们联接后我精神状态稳定了一些，但不够，我不知道我未来会怎么样，我真的是个疯子，小蝙，我跟你不一样，我控制不了。”Arthur笑着说这些，好像bruce是个不愿意接受游乐园关门的孩子  
“你舍不得，她没出生你就舍不得离开她，她出生后也会离不开你。”他摇摇头，环抱着奶香喂的Omega，他们的女儿已经吃饱，却不愿离开母亲的怀抱，抓着Arthur一缕头发不肯松开  
“除了你自己没什么能把你们分开的。”bruce想用自己的手指代替Arthur的头发，成功了，ana用力，他也动动手  
“她真可爱。”Arthur喃喃地说，长长地吻了吻她的额头，还是拉响床头的铃铛，把她交给了前来的Alfred  
“答应我一件事，bruce。”Arthur回过身对排队多时的alpha敞开怀抱，bruce含混地恩了一声含住他刚哺乳过的奶头。他吸了口气，纵容地用手指梳alpha的鬓角  
“如果后来，我真的做什么没法挽回的事，你来杀了我。”他俯下身，像收拢羽翼的天鹅，贴着爱人的头顶，像说一句情话。“只要你来，你要做到，为了我。  
一阵天旋地转，bruce捏着他的手腕压上来把他摁进床垫  
“我爱你。”年轻的alpha声音闷闷的，看不清表情  
“我也爱你，我的宝贝。”Arthur亲吻他禁锢着自己的手腕。“之前就想跟你说，我想过了，没有恨过你，只是太爱你了，跟自己，跟你，都过不去。  
Bruce一直记得那个晚上，阴郁 哀伤、充满诀别气息的强烈渴望 

因为遇上对方，都经历了不少痛苦，拉扯，绝望，以前的都过去了，以后也看不清尽头  
其实距离一开始就非常清楚，根本不容什么幻想，谎言也无济于事，他想烧了鉴定报告就自己承担一个秘密，其实后面想想，也许只瞒过了自己  
这个世界，太晚了，位置也不对，强求也无济于事  
是赢了，虽然还是回到起点  
一开始就想过结局，只是在一起多一秒，就是从这个世界手里赚到 

哥谭宝贝其实是那个所有人都忘了善待的好人 

我们错过了这个晚霞  
今天黄昏没人看见我们手拉手，那时蓝色的夜正渐渐落到天下  
————聂鲁达  
End


End file.
